claymore_animefandomcom_de-20200213-history
3. 反逆 (Hangyaku, "Rebellion")
Hangvaku ("Rebellion") ist der Charakter Song der auf Galatea basiert. Er ist Trach Nr 03 des offiziellem Claymore Albums. Der Song wird von Galateas Japanischen Synchronsprecherin gesungen. Japanischer Text thumb|right|335 pxKyou sou no gareki no shita shizuka ni tsugeru epilogue wa hajimaru tatakai no maku ake ni shika sugi nakatta tooku kasuka na ishiki mo shihai shite meisou ni ni ta inori wa itsuwari no oku no kamen biki hagashi zankoku na hodo yoku kikoete shimau koe subete ni kiba wo muke azamuki madowa sete sakaratte iku koto de jibun wo mamotteru to omotte ta kono me ni utsutteru imakara me wo sorashi shinjitsu to mukiae zu niita watashi wa oroka deshou dokuga ni okasarete tsumibito wa gouka ni yakare akaku moeru ryoute wo awasete saigo no zange wo ibara no sakimidareru kuroi bara itetsuku you ni tsukisasaru kare hateteku daichi ga saken de iru zetsubou toiu fuchi de kibou no kane narasu moshi umare kawattara nagare ni mi wo yudane nanigoto ni mo sakarrawanaide aru ga mama ni ikiru kono me de mimamotteru kaereru basho hitotsu itsuka egao torimodosu tame ima wo ayunde iku kono me ga itsu no hi ka hikari wo nakushite mo shinjitsu to mukiaete ima wa koukai wa nai deshou Englische Übersetzung Beneath the excited rubble the epilogue quietly being told only lasted till the opening curtain of the battle that is beginning Controlling a distant, faint consciousness a prayer resembling meditation peels off the mask within deceit and the voice of my heart is heard, so clearly that it is cruel My spikes peeled off by everything deceived and led astray By the act of rebelling I thought I protected myself I turned my eyes away from the present, reflected in them not turning my face to the truth I must be a fool... Rotted by the poisonous moth the sinner is burnt by the blaze both hands folded, burning red, giving the last confession The thorny whip, blooming with black roses piercing, as if frozen to The earth, withering away cries out in an abyss called despair, the bell of hope is rung If reborn yield your body to the flow don't rebel against anything live as it is With these eyes watching over one place where I can return to, to someday get back my smile I walk on though the "now" Even if these eyes one day lose the light, I don't think that I will regret this moment that I turned my face to the truth Deutsche Übersetzung Unterhalb der aufgeregt Rubblethe dauerte Epilog wird leise Toldonly bis die Öffnung Curtainof die Schlacht, die beginnt Controlling eine ferne, ist schwach Consciousnessa Gebet ähnlich Meditationpeels die Maske innerhalb Deceitand die Stimme meines Herzens, so deutlich gehört, dass es grausam Meine Spitzen müssen abgeblättert von Everythingdeceived und führte AstrayBy der Akt des RebellingI dachte ich MyselfI wandte sich meine Augen weg von der Gegenwart geschützt, spiegelt sich in Themnot drehen mein Gesicht auf die Wahrheit ein Narr... Verrottete durch die giftigen Moththe Sünder wird verbrannt durch die Hände des Blazeboth gefaltet, rot, brennen geben die letzte Beichte Die dornigen Peitsche, blüht mit schwarzen Rosespiercing, als ob auf Erde, des Verderbens Weg schreie dich an den Abgrund eingefroren Verzweiflung genannt, der Hoffnung geklingelt Wenn Ihr Körper die flowdon't lehnen sich gegen Anythinglive wie es Rebornyield IsWith diese Augen beobachten Overone Ort, wo ich in, zurückkehren können, um eines Tages wieder meine SmileI gehen aber das "jetzt" Auch wenn diese Augen eines Tages das Licht nicht verlieren, ich glaube nicht, dass werde ich Regretthis Moment, dass ich mein Gesicht zur Wahrheit drehte Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Songtext